


I Understand, You Understand

by Shaw



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, My love for Vanitas really pops out, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas were always going to be part of each other, no matter what the other did. They might as well get comfortable with that fact.





	I Understand, You Understand

**Author's Note:**

> A little look into how Vanitas co-exists with Ventus (and the others) post KH3. As much as I want him to have a happy ending, he never will...

Ventus loved Destiny Islands. Visiting each of the individual islands in the archipelago was fun, and if it meant getting to see the others then of course he was all for it. The cool summer treats, the warm sands, the soft rush of the ocean water over his bare feet. Getting to see Aqua bury Terra in sand while he napped was also entertaining. He loved it all, but there was one particular thing...

 

Currently he sat with his back to the horizon, alone in the moment. The others had retired around the beach, worn out and taking a moment to relax. Ventus had since shed his jacket and undershirt, and traded in his pants for a pair of shorts. He ran a finger in the sand that sat before him, making a little heart. 

 

“What do you want.” The voice hissed, croak-ish and quiet. Ventus smiled slightly beside himself. 

 

“Nothing. What do you want?” A pause. The little heart Ventus had drawn was slowly crossed out. He laughed at this and redrew another one next to it. A scoff was given. 

 

“Why are you being such a bother… Don’t you have _friends_ to be with?” Ventus rolled his eyes as the other heart was crossed out. He drew one outside of the shadow he was casting and heard the voice give a disdainful grunt. 

 

“Maybe I wanted to be alone. We liked to be alone sometimes, you know.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“We don’t have to talk you know. I just figured maybe…” 

 

“That I needed you?” Vanitas spat. Despite the venom in his words, Ventus only found himself smiling fondly. That wasn’t it at all. He could probably have told Vanitas as such but he knew how he was. Sometimes the things he accused of others were more telling of what he really wanted, what he couldn’t admit to. Absently, Ventus drew another heart in the shadow before him. 

 

“Sure, why not? Let’s say that.” 

 

“ _Brat._ ” The wheeze of an insult was sharp but lacking. Ventus watched as Vanitas crossed the heart out again and drew an angry face. He grinned and laughed aloud. It was nice to see Vanitas play along sometimes. It made Ventus feel a little fuller for it. It settled something in him that he wasn’t always aware of. 

 

“How do you feel?...” He eventually asked. He stared intently at his shadow and waited. Last time he had asked, Vanitas had more or less gone silent for a long, long time. For a moment Ventus figured maybe he would do it again. 

 

“Empty. Like always.” Ventus mused over the answer, pressing his hand down firmly into the sand. There was no real right or wrong way to respond to Vanitas, but he still didn’t want to say something too crass to him. 

 

“That sucks.” He settled for. Vanitas grunted softly and traced Ventus’ hand. He withdrew and stared at the outline for a moment before giving it little feet and a beak. 

 

“... Really?” 

 

“What? It’s a turkey.” There was no answer for a long time. Ventus pulled his legs up and settled his chin on his knees, eyes trained on his shadow still. After what felt like half an hour, a shaky shape was drawn in the sand. Ventus watched it closely, another smile slowly stretching across his face. 

 

“That kinda sucks.” He snorted. Vanitas’ voice hissed loudly but he made no move to destroy his drawing. 

 

“Says the one with an actual hand to trace.” 

 

“You got me there. I guess I do have that advantage. But--”

 

“Don’t.” 

 

“Just saying.” Ventus shrugged. They went quiet after that, doodling in the sand together in silence. Eventually the others would come to ask Ventus what he was doing. For now it was just them. He had to wonder if this helped Vanitas at all. He hoped it did. It wasn’t anything big but if Vanitas was going to exist then Ventus might as well make his existing not so miserable all the time. He’d been alone before; It wasn’t very enjoyable. 

 

“What are you… thinking about. You’re being too quiet.” 

 

“Nothing, really. Why? Are you worried about me?” Ventus drew a smiley face and watched as it was smoothed over and replaced with another angry face. 

 

“No.” 

 

“You’re so sweet, Vanitas.” He teased, drawing a heart around the face. 

 

“ _Shut up._ Moron. Idiot. Garbage.” Ventus sat through it until Vanitas seemed to run out of insults to lob at him and tapered off into a nearly awkward silence. 

 

“What about you? You have a lot of time to think now, don’t you...” Nothing. Ventus folded his arms over his knees and waited. Either Vanitas had decided to stop humoring him, or he was being stubborn. Eventually the starting croak that heralded Vanitas speaking was heard. Ventus sat up slightly. 

 

“Why would I tell you about the things that cross my mind. All it is is violence, hatred, bloodlust… Why would you want to know about those things?” He considered this before answering. 

 

“Because I know that’s not true.” This seemed to catch Vanitas off guard. Ventus smiled slyly. “If it was the truth, you wouldn’t be here with me. You know, trying to draw turkeys. Keyword being trying.” 

The sound Vanitas made keyed Ventus in on his discomfort. Something about Vanitas even letting him know he was uncomfortable made Ventus soften. 

“I… I hate you, so much sometimes. All of you. I wish you could suffer like I suffered. But that feels… so far away. It all does.” 

 

“You feel lost... Like you don’t know what to do with yourself anymore.” Slowly, a sad face was drawn in the sand. Ventus reached down and drew a tear on it. Vanitas sighed. 

 

“To feel… is agony.”

 

“It’s human.”

 

“I’m _not_ human.” Vanitas growled, aggression coloring his words. Ventus stopped and thought. After some deliberation he drew another heart. 

 

“I think you are. As much as I am. We’re human, even apart. Something doesn’t just stop being what it is just because you broke it. A plate is always a plate.” 

 

“...” 

 

Ventus opened his mouth after a moment to ask if Vanitas was still there only to have a cloud of sand hurled directly into his face. He coughed on it and reeled back, desperately rubbing at his stinging eyes. He spit as much of the sand out as possible before standing. His eyes were watering something fierce. All of the drawings in the sand were gone now, gouged out of existence. Ventus couldn’t help but frown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudos and maybe comment! I live off comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadow Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880275) by [bookwormally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally)




End file.
